Reunited
by darkanglc12
Summary: In the show, Kaiba doesn't have a friend. None. But, in this story he does. Read this if you want. See who he or she is.
1. meeting

_Ch.1 "meeting"_

A long time ago, when Kaiba was in an orphanage, he had a friend. Besides Mokuba. Her name was Christina. They did almost everything together.

They were as close to being happy as they were goanna get. Then, Kaiba and Mokuba got adopted. Not too long after that she was, too. When Christina nicknamed her self Aqua she went searching him. And what do you think she ran into? Trouble.

Kaiba's step dad told him, "Everyone is your enemy." He still believed in Christina. But as he grew older he started too disbelieved in her. He thought she was just an imaginary figment to make him happy. So, he paid no mind to her. Until he turned 15.

When he was 15, a girl came into his class. She was no taller than Tea. She had medium- short hair that was blond with black highlights. She had blue eyes. And she was so tan; she looked like she was in the sun everyday of her life. She looked a lot like Christina.

The teacher announced, "We have a new student. Her name is Aqua. Now please respect her for she is from South Carolina."

She sat down right next to Kaiba. When the teacher left the room he pulled out his book, acting like he was ignoring her. She taped him a few times.

"Hi, Seto!" she said.

"How do you know me?"

"Well, I've been looking for you since I was 13!"

"How do you know me?"

"Oh, sorry. Do you remember me from the orphanage?"

"No."

"Let me make this easy for you. Do you remember Christina?"

He had a flash back when he first met her. Then, some other times he had with her.

"Yeah, I remember her. You know her?"

"Know her? Uh, I am her."

His eyes weren't blinking, his mouth was wide opened, and he looked at her like he was a zombie.

"Christina?! I thought you were an imaginary friend that kept me happy!"

"Well, technically, no."

"So, you existed?"

"Duh, I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't alive."

The bell rung. It was time for next period. All the guys were trying to impress her. She disked them all. Joey called Yugi.

"Hey, what's up, Joey?"

"Do you think I have a shot with her?"

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping yah."

Joey went up to her and said, "Hi!" to her. Before he asked, she said no.

Poor Joey sighed and walked away. Tristan laughed and Joey almost smacked him. Meanwhile, he saw Aqua walking with Kaiba. Joey wasn't just about to smack Tristan, he was about to smack Kaiba, too.

"Yugi, why is she walking with you know who?"

"I don't know, don't ask me! I'm puzzled myself!"

The end of the school day came and they all went strait home. But one student didn't.


	2. I missed you

Hi. This is the 2nt chapter to my story. The other 2 will come out pretty soon. Read this one wile you wait on them.

_Ch.2 "I missed you"_

Kaiba passed a theater type building walking home from school. The building had a rent sign on it for two weeks. Someone had finally rented it. He heard music coming from inside. He saw no one at the entrance. He went inside. No one was in the lounge.

The music got louder as he walked deeper into the building. He opened the door where the music was coming from.

He saw six people playing instruments. There were two girls playing guitars. One was the leader. A boy was playing the guitar with them. Two other girls were playing the keyboard. And a guy was playing the drums.

They ignored him and kept on playing. They were really good. They played this rock music. Only, it didn't bother his ears like that one time he was switching stations. He mistook the heavy metal for rock.

The song stopped and the leader stepped off the stage when she put her guitar down. She walked over to him. It looked like Aqua. It was, it was Aqua!

He didn't recognize her 'cause of the way she was dressed. She changed from the uniform. She was wearing only red, white, and black. Even her blond hair had black in it. It wasn't plane like the other girls. It was blond with black streaks in it.

Other than that, her shirt was black with silver and garnet writing on it. There were four pierces on each of her ears. All of her earrings were silver loops except the diamonds on the top and the scull ones on the bottom.

So, he didn't notice her with her strange cloths, her earrings, and her hair was in her face.

Any way, she walked toward him with a smile.

"Hi!" she yelled.

"Hey" Kaiba yelled back.

"What are you doing here? No one's allowed here wile we're practicing."

"Well, I heard music in this building and I decided to check it out."

"Oh well. You can stay here a wile since you already found us, but only if you want to."

"Sure, I have nothing better to do."

"Cool. I knew I would find you someday."

"Wada ya mean 'find you someday' I thought you just moved here with your parents," Kaiba looked very confused.

"No way. Me come with those idiots here?! Man, I've been looking for you since forever!"

"But, I thought you didn't care about me."

"'I thought, I thought, I thought' Dude, don't think some time in your life, okay?" Aqua mocked him, "Dude, I write almost all my songs about you an' me."

"You do?"

"Yes Seto," She called him by his first name, "I cried for a month when you left me, but someone adopted me."

Kaiba looked exactly like he did at school when he met her. Except only more like an idiot than at the school. He was a zombie the whole day. Now Aqua was use to this because at her old school, she had a boy friend everyday so she dumped boys a lot.

"When you left me, someone adopted me. I got a lot of new friends, but I still believed you were my best friend." There was a pause "Now speaking of friends, I only saw you with me and no one else. Why?"

"Well, Ummmmmm,"

"Oh, let me guess, you're snotty to other people, right?"

"Well, kina."

"Oh well, I don't give anything what you are, you're."

She smiled and gave him a hug. It's been seven years since he had a hug from her.

After she was done practicing, they walked to Kaiba's building to greet Mokuba. Mokuba ran up to them like a monkey.

"Christina! You're here, you're here, you're really, really here!!!!"

"Yes, I know. Well, come here."

They gave each other the biggest hug in their young lives. Mokuba's was bigger, though.

"Okay, I gotta go feed my pets before they kill the couch again."

"Oh, can I come with you, Christina, please, please?"

"I don't know, can you?" Aqua joked.

"Seto, can I?"

"Fine, Kid. Just don't hurt yourself."

"K, come on, Mokuba. They're hurt my poor couch. Oh, and call me Aqua from now on, okay?"

"Okay, 'Aqua'"

"Bye, Seto. See you tomorrow." They made a chorus.

They went out the door and into the car and drove off.


	3. The purpose of Aqua

_Ch3 "Why Aqua?"_

In the car, Aqua turned the radio to a country station called Cat Country 107.5.

"Man, they never have the new songs on," Aqua wined, "Oh good, it's going off. Yes, I love this song!"

She always listened to country and rock since she was a redneck/goth/punk girl. She was always weird, too. She thanked everyone who called her weird. She was almost never insulted. From the way she acted, how could she?

The song turned into an old legend song again so she turned it to a station called 95SX. A song came on. It was good song. The song was called 'All The Way Down'.

"Hey Mokuba, this song reminds me of when Seto, you, and me met."

"Why?"

"Well, there's one reason, but you'll laugh."

"Oh, tell me, tell me."

"Okay. But, you have to promise not to laugh."

"All right."

"Okay, I went to the orphanage because someone killed my parents. I was sent to the orphanage by three old guys. I don't know who they were, though. Any way, Nobody would play with me, nobody would talk to me, not even the people who ran the orphanage. I felt like I was falling off a one million story building and I didn't hit the bottom yet. Then one day two sweet boys came in the orphanage."

"Seto and me!"

"Exactly. So, I came over to see you. Seto said hi and you did too. I said hi back. I asked if I could play with yawl and you know the rest."

"So that's what happened to you. Why did no one wanna play with you?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right."

They came to Aqua's house. It was a regular, but beautiful two story hose.

They ate, watched some horror movies Kaiba would never let Mokuba see, and they went to bed. In the morning, they got up, ate, played with the animals, and left.

"Hi, we're here," Aqua yelled.

"Hi. You don't have to yell. I'm right here." Mokuba left as Kaiba entered. "Can we talk please?"

"About what?"

"About why you came here."

"Why?"

"I just wanna know why you came here. That's all."

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just...... because," she yelled

"But why? Please tell me. You told me everything when we were kids."

"Okay," Aqua whispered, "I love you. But, as a friend."

"Christina," there was a pause, "why?"

"I wouldn't come from South Carolina, to California, to New York, to Domino city for nothing."

"To get away from school you might."

"I loved Berkley Middle School, but I loved you more. I loved you more than anything. I loved you more than the Carolina Gamecocks, more than my other friends, and way more than my step mom."

"But, Christina," he said in his softest voice, "I never knew you felt that way."

"Well, now you know," she answered, "I got to go meat Kirsten somewhere right now, bye."

Aqua was about to cry out the door. And Kaiba was about to fall to his knees. He never ever, ever, ever felt so guilty in his life.

He wanted to make it up to the poor witch. But, how was he going to make it up to a witch? What if she would put a curse on him? Just then he got an idea.


End file.
